1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a thin film transistor array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, LCD devices control the light transmittance of a liquid crystal with a dielectric anisotropy using an electric field, in order to display an image. The LCD devices are usually fabricated by combining a color filter array substrate with a thin film transistor array substrate in the center of a liquid crystal layer.
Recently, LCD devices of several new modes have been developed in order to resolve a narrow viewing angle of the related art LCD device. LCD devices with wide viewing angle characteristics are classified into an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, an optically compensated birefringence (OCB) mode, a fringe field switching (FFS) mode, or other modes.
Among the LCD devices with the wide viewing angle, the IPS mode LCD device allows a pixel electrode and a common electrode to be arranged on the same substrate so that a horizontal electric field is induced between the electrodes. As such, major axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a horizontal direction with respect to the substrate. Accordingly, the IPS mode LCD device has a wider viewing angle than that of a TN (Twisted Nematic) mode LCD device of the related art.
Also, a FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode LCD device includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode, which are formed in different layers from each other and allows a electric field to be formed in an up-and-down direction (i.e., a vertical direction). Such a FFS mode LCD device is recently fabricated to include a photo acryl layer with a low dielectric constant, in order to reduce power consumption and load between wires.
However, the photo acryl layer causes additional processes, such as a contact hole formation process and others, to be performed. Due to this, the number of fabrication processes for the FFS mode LCD device must increase.
Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the number of fabrication processes even though the photo acryl layer is formed for the fabrication of an LCD device having high definition and low power consumption.